Rental Lover
by chocojungie
Summary: seorang yeoja mengetuk pintuku setengah wajahnya tertutup syal. ia menarik sedikit syalnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat cantik. wajah itu, wajah yg telah pergi bersama setengah hidupku GS! Banghim! YonggukxHimchan! oneshot!


Beautiful Dream

Cast : Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan

Length : Oneshot

Genre : Romance

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang choco baca ada tambahan disana sini tapi jalan ceritanya lumayan mirip, typo bertebaran EYD agak berantakan

Warning : Genderswitch for uke! Don't like? Don't read ok ;)

.

.

Semuanya yongguk pov ya'-')/

.

.

Malam natal aku habiskan dengan meminum alcohol, karena kejadian itu aku jadi seperti ini

'Ting Tong'

"tunggu sebentar" aku menjawab sambil berusaha berjalan ke arah pintu

'Ting Tong Ting Tong'

Kubuka kasar pintu apartemenku aku sudah menyiapkan beratus umpatan untuk siapa saja yang ada di depan pintu bercat abu itu

"ya! Apa kau tidak…" ucapanku terhenti dan lidahku terasa kelu saat melihat ada seorang yeoja manis berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Syal tebal melilit di lehernya kepalanya tenggelam di dalam syal tebal berwarna merah itu.

"annyeong! Apa kau Yongguk –ssi?" yeoja manis itu bertanya sampil menarik syal tebalnya dengan telunjuk lentiknya memperlihatkan bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna semerah darah serta hidungnya yang bangir.

Dengan wajah bodoh aku menjawab pertanyaanya dengan anggukan

Matanya berbinar senang, bibirnya yang tipis melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman yang indah "Aku Kim Himchan dari RENTAL LOVER! Silahkan ini kartu namaku"

Ia memberikan kartunamanya disana tercetak Rental Lover dengan huruf besar dan tebal.

"aku rasa aku tidak pernah menelefon RENTAL LOVER" tanyaku ragu ragu

"memang anda tidak menelefonnya tapi temanmu yang bernama Daehyun. Sebelum pergi berlibur dia menelefon agar temannya diberikan pacar untuk malam natal"

"APA? Dasar anak usil itu"

"jadi apa kau tidak mau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu untuk malam natal saja? Di malam natal aku sangat mahal loh"

Himchan memberikan senyuman mautnya, jantungku berdebar dan pipiku seketika memanas

"baiklah karena kau sudah datang ayo masuk, maaf kalau disini agak berantakan"

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat ruang tengah yang sangat berantakan. Sampah makanan ringan bertebaran di setiap sudut, di atas meja depan tv berkumpul beberapa botol minuman keras yang kosong dan barang barang lain yang berserakan menambah kesan semraut di apartemenku

"ini lebih terlihat seperti gudang daripada apartemen"

Himchan berujar pelan, walaupun pelan aku masi bisa mendengarnya. Aku belum tuli ok telingaku masi berfungsi dengan baik.

"ya! Memang sekarang berantakan tapi biasanya bersih kok!" aku berusaha membela diri aarrgghh betapa malunya aku

"ya! Bau sekali! Kapan terahir kali kau mandi?" himchan mengomel sambil menutup hidung bangirnya

Aku mencium tubuhku terutama dibagian ketiak dan himchan benar aku sangat bau

"dan sepertinya kau perlu bercukur"

Aku memegang daguku disana terasa kasar, sejak kapan bulu ini tumbuh? Perasaan aku selalu mencukurnya

"kalau begitu kau mandi dulu sana, biar aku yang bereskan rumahnya"

Himchan mendorong tubuhku yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku menyalakan shower gemericik air membasahi tubuh kekarku. Fikiranku melayang ke ruang tengahku yang selalu bersih tapi kenapa tadi bisa berantakan seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mandi. Lalu soal yeoja bernama Himchan itu, dia sangat masuk dalam tipe yeoja ku, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih kepada Daehyun karena dia telah memilihkan yeoja yang sangat manis untukku.

Setelah mandi aku merasa lebih segar. Aku memakai kaus putih serta celana training berwarna hitam handuk kecil bertengger di leherku untuk menggosok rambutku yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah keadaanya jauh lebih bersih dan rapi dari sebelum aku mandi

"kalau ada barang yang salah aku letakan bilang saja"

Himchan menoleh sebentar ke arahku sambil mengelap piring yang sepertinya sudah ia cuci

"tidak, semua tertata dengan benar kok"

Kenapa penempatannya tidak ada yang salah semuanya tersimpan di tempat yang seharusnya. Aku berkeliling sambil melihat barang barangku, suara lembut himcham menghentikanku dari acara kebingungan denganletak benda

"apa kau tidak punya makanan? Semua makanan di kulkasmu sudah expayer"

"APA?"

Mata dan bibirku seketika membulat. Sejak kapan aku menyimpan makanan yang sudah expayer? Aku masih syok dengan perkataan Himchan tadi

"kalau begitu ayo kita belanja!"

Teriak Himchan dengan semangat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman dan matanya yang seperti mata kucing membentuk lengkungan bak bulan sabit

.

.

Di super market aku mendorong troli sedangkan himchan memilih bahan makanan yang berjejer rapi di rak rak yang menjulang tinggi

"kau mau makan apa?"

Himchan bertanya sambil memilih sayur sayuran

"aku ingin makan nasi goreng"

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita beli beer juga?"

"APA? Memangnya umurmu berapa sudah minum beer?" aku menyentil jidatnya. Dari segi wajah kurasa dia masi anak sekolahan

"ya! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Umurku sudah 21 tahun tau!"

Himchan mencebilkan bibirnya sambil mengusap jidat putihnya yang mulai terlihat agak merah

"apa? Umur mu 21 tahun?"

Aku setengah tidak percayan dengan ucapannya karena wajahnya terlihat seperti anak SMU

.

.

Setelah membeli keperluan di dapur Himchan mengajakku ke sebuah toko kue. Yang interiornya dihias bertemakan natal dengan pegawai wanita yang memakai topi santa sedangkan yang pria memakai bondu tanduk rusa dan dihungnya bertengger bola merah.

"untuk apa kita kesini? Kitakan sudah banyak membeli bahan makanan"

aku mengacungkan plastik lumayang besar yang berisikan bahan makanan

"sekarangkan malam natal, malam natal tidak ada kue kan tidak asik!"

Himchan membungkukkan badannya melihat kue kue natal lucu yang menghiasi etalase toko

"ya. Air liurmu mentes tuh"

"ish kau ini, kalau begitu aku beli kue yang ini saja"

Ia menunjuk kue berbalut coklat putih dan di atasnya berjejer buah buahan serta ucapan dari coklat yang bertulis merry xmas bertengger manis di tengah tengah kue tersebut

.

.

Sepulang membeli kue aku membantu Himchan memasak, walaupun aku hanya bisa membantu sebisaku tapi Himchan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi hangat saat melihat yeoja bertubuh ramping itu memasak, tangannya yang lentik dengan cekatan memotong sayuran dan ekspresinya berubah serius saat mencicipi masakan yang dibuatnya serta senyuman sangat manis ketika ia merasa puas dengan rasa masakannya.

"kenyang sekali, aku rasa perutku mau meledak"

Kaki jenjang Himchan masuk kedalam meja karena ia duduk berselonjor di meja depan tv sambil mengusap usap perutnya

"kapan terahir kali kau makan? Kau hampir menghabiskan semuanya"

aku lumayan terkejut dengan porsi makan Himchan bukankah seharusnya seorang yeoja sedikit makan untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya?

"hehe karena tadi aku beres beres aku jadi lapar" Himchan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya

"lalu jika kau kenyang, mau kita apakan kue ini?"

Aku mengeluarkan kue tart yang tadi dibeli

"ya tentu kita makan! Sini aku potongkan untukmu!"

Aku hanya melongo mendengar ucapannya. Kim Himchan penuh dengan kejutan

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, aku sedang asyik membantu Himchan mencuci piring bekas kita makan serta peralatan masak yang digunakannya tadi

"kya! Jangan semprot airnya!"

Pekik Himchan sambil menutup wajahnya yang tersemprot air dengan tangan. Busa sabun berhamburan mengotori lantai

"hahhaha! Rasakan, ini balasan karena kau melempariku dengan busa"

Aku tertawa puas melihat himchan yang kesusahan melindungi wajahnya agar tidak tersemprot air dari selang yang ku pegang, baju himchan mulai basah. Aku jail? Sangat! hahaha

Terlalu fokus bermain air aku tidak mengira jika Himchan menginjak air sabun yang asalnya busa itu, karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya himchan akan terjatuh aku berusaha menggapainya

BRUGH!

Untung saja refleksku sangat bagus sekarang aku jatuh terlentang dengan Himchan jatuh kedalam pelukanku

"kau tidak apa apa?"

Jantung sialan ini mulai berdetak tidak wajar

"a.. aku baik baik saja, apa kau tidak apa apa?"

Himchan gelagapan karena posisinya sekarang yang begitu dekat denganku

"aku tidak.. akh" aku mengerang ternyata kakiku sedikit sakit karena terbentur

"kau tidak apa apa?" raut wajah Himchan sangat cemas

"sudahlah kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Lebih baik kita selesaikan cuci piring dan kita pel lantainya" aku berdiri walau sedikit sakit tapi aku berusaha terlihat baik baik saja agar kecemasannya hilang

Setelah kejadian itu keadaan menjadi hening.

.

.

"hatchi!"

Himchan bersin sangat keras

"kau kedinginan? Bajumu sangat basah tadi"

Nada suaraku terdengar cemas, entahlah kenapa aku bisa secemas ini kepada wanita yang asal usulnyapun aku tidak tau

"tidak, aku tidak apa apa hanya saja hatchi!"

"ya! Menjijikan ingusmu keluar tuh!"

"kya! Maaf maaf tisu apa kau punya tisu" Himchan bertanya panik

.

Beberapa saat setelah itu…

.

"maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu"

Himchan menunduk sambil meremas bajuku yang kebesaran. Oh tuhan betapa menggiurkannya dia, bajuku yang kebesaran membalut tubuhnya yang ramping pahanya yang putih terlihat karena bajuku tidak sepenuhnya menutupi . aku berusaha menahan nafsuku wajarkan aku seorang pria dewasa yang normal

"tidak apa apa, dan baju itu tidak kau kembalikan juga tidak apa apa"

Aku berusaha tidak lama lama melihat Himchan pandanganku ku alihkan ke tv yang entah sedang menayangkan apa

"Yongguk oppa, aku ingin pergi ke sungai dekat sini"

"untuk apa malam malam begini kesana? Kau kan kedinginan"

"oppa aku ingin kesana"

Himchan merengek dan memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan dengan rengekan serta wajah menggemaskannya akhirnya aku menuruti keinginannya dan pekikan girang yang terdengar setelahnya

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami saling diam aku sama sekali tidak menemukan bahan pembicaraan dan Himchan tiba tiba menjadi diam. Dia memakai jaket tebalku dia terlihat sangat lucu sekarang, semua bajuku terlihat sangat besar jika dia memakainya.

Sampai di sungai, wajah Himchan berubah jadi sangat gembira. Matanya melengkung serta bibir yang terus memperlihatkan senyumnya yang indah

"kyaaa! Aku rindu dengan sungai ini"

Himchan berlari lari menuju danau seperti anak kecil

Aku mengamati sekeliling. Kenapa tempat ini terasa bermakna sekali untuk ku? Dan kenapa seperti ada yang terlupakan oleh ku?

"Yongguk oppa cepat kemari!"

Teriakan cempreng Himchan menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya

"lihat ada bunga yang masih mekar, bunganya cantik sekali ya"

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan, pandanganku terpaku ke bunga yang Himchan tunjukan

"kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini"

Himchan tersentak mendengar ucapanku yang tiba tiba

"dan setelah aku, kau tidak boleh menerima pelanggan lagi" lanjutku sambil menatap langsung ke matanya

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"karena aku mengahawatirkan mu, aku takut terjadi apa apa padamu"

Himchan hanya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya

"oppa lihat disana ada sesuatu!" tiba tiba Himchan berlari

"ya! jangan berlari nanti kau…"

.

BRUGH!

.

"Himchan!"

Melihat Himchan terjatuh dengan panik aku berlari mendekatinya

"oppa hiks darah hiks" Himchan menangis sambil menatapku ujung hidungya terlihat mulai memerah

"kau takut darah?"

Himchan mengangguk, tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung menggendongnya di punggung.

"ck dasar kau ini, aku tidak percaya jika kau pacar sewaan di RENTAL LOVER. Secara kau ini ceroboh, kekanakan, dan akh… sakit" ucapanku terpotong karena Himchan mencubit pipiku lumayan keras

"jahat, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!" dia mencebilkan bibirnya

"aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya"

"ish oppa" tanpa ampun Himchan mencubit pipiku keras

Pipiku yang malang.

"sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Himchan yang berada di gendonganku. Kenapa badannya bisa seringan ini padahal tadi aku melihat porsinya yang tidak bida dikatakan sedikit.

"kita pulang karena kita harus mengobati lukamu"

"aku tidak mau pulang! Aku masih mau main di sungai" Himchan merengek tapi aku menulikan telingaku mengobati luka Himchanlah yang terpenting sekarang.

.

.

Di apartemen aku mendudukannya di sofa dan dengan hati hati mengobati lukanya

"selesai" aku melihat dengan puas hasil pekerjaanku. Tidak terlalu buruk

"gomawo"

Himchan menunduk dipipinya yang putih mulus terlihat bersemu. Sangat manis, jantugku mulai berdetak tidak karuan lagi

"sudahlah, ayo kita tidur sekarangkan sudah malam" aku berusaha mengalihkan debaran jantungku

"kita tidur satu kasur?"

Wajahku seketika memerah mendengar pertanyaan polos himchan

"tentu saja tidak! Aku akan tidur di sofa"

"jangan tidur di sofa, kau tidur bersamaku saja" mataku seketika membulat

"tidak boleh! bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"tapi aku takut kalau tidur sendiri"

"ish yasudahlah" aku berdoa kepada tuhan agar tidak terjadi hal yang iya iya/plak/

.

"apa kau tidak apa apa tidur di bawah?"

Himchan bertanya dari kasur kesayanganku, sedangkan aku tidur di bawah berbekalkan bantal dan semilut tebal.

"tidak apa apa" posisiku sekarang memunggunginya jantung sialan ini selalu berdebar jika aku melihatnya

"kenapa kau tidak mau tidur denganku? Apa karena aku jelek?"

"bukan karena kau jelek tapi, Karena aku menghargaimu sebagai wanita. Dan kau di bayar untuk menjadi kekasihku bukan untuk menjadi 'teman tidurku'"

Aku sedikit mengeryit mendengar pertanyaanya. Apa dia selalu begini degan klien yang lain? Memikirkannya saja membuatku mendidih sampai ke ubun ubun

"kau namja yang baik, tapi kasian sekali malam natal tanpa ditemani pacar"

"kau menghinaku?"

Aku membalikan badanku menatap wajahnya

"tidak, aku hanya kasian padamu" Himchan terlihat seperti mengejekku, karena tidak terima aku tarik Himchan dan tanpa ampun menggelitikinya.

"kya! Hhaahahhaha apa yang kau lakukan, geli tau hahahha"

"kau ini! Sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar dan pacarku itu..."

Aku terdiam, ingatanku yang beberapa saat hilang sudah mulai bermunculan di otakku. Kenangan kenangan mengerikan yang berusaha aku pendam kembali ke permukaan.

"syukurlah kau sudah ingat" Himchan tersenyum tapi ada kesedihan di dalam senyumannya

"tidak mungkin… kau, kau kan sudah meninggal karena tenggelam?"

Air mata mulai berkumpul di kedua mata tegasku dan saat aku berkedip semuanya tumpah. Aku memegang pipinya dengan bergetar mengusapnya pelan seakan itu benda yang akan rusak jika aku memberinya sedikit tenaga.

Himchan tersenyum "aku kembali untuk mu, aku tidak tenang disana karena melihatmu yang hidup seperti mayat. Setiap hari kau hanya merenungi kematianku dan mengurung diri di sini. Keluarga dan teman temanmu berharap kau kembali seperti semula, mereka ingin kau kembali menjadi Bang Yongguk yang dulu. Yang keras kepala dan selalu tegar melalui apapun"

Airmata mengalir di pipi mulus Himchan. Hatiku merasa tercabik melihatnya kuusap air matanya dengan ibujariku

"sekarang tugasku sudah selesai, jadi bersemangatlah untuk hidup barumu"

Aku tidak bisa, ku peluk dia sangat erat seakan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Berharap saat aku membuka mata dipagi hari dia dan senyuman manisnya yang pertama kali ku lihat serta suaranya yang lembut mengucapan selamat pagi.

Aku menumpahkan semua air mataku. Sekarang aku terlihat sangat rapuh. Ya aku Bang Yongguk rapuh karena Kim Himchan yeoja yang kucintai segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk melihat bibirnya yang tipis melengkung memperlihatkan lengkungan yang indah

"maaf, karena waktu itu aku tidak sempat menyelamatkanmu yang tenggelam di sungai dekat apartemen ku"

Kenangan buruk itu kembali harus ku ingat, air mata tidak berhenti keluar dari kedua mataku

"sudahlah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Ini semua bukan salahmu tapi ini adalah takdir"

Himchan mengelus lembut rambut belakangku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan berharap waktu berhenti agar aku bisa terus merengkuh tubuhnya yang rapuh

"bersemangatlah Yongguk oppa! Kau harus bersemangat demi aku, dan hargailah hidupmu yang berharga ini. Sarangheo~ neomu sarangheo Yongguk oppa"

'SPLASH'

Seketika Himchan hilang aku merasakan kekosongan itu lagi. Cahaya yang sangat putih seperti kapas membuatku mengatuk dan aku mulai tertidur

.

.

Cahaya pagi menyinari kamarku yang dingin, cahaya itu sampai mengenai wajahku yang masi bergelung dengan selimut tebal. Aku menggerak gerakkan badanku ini tidak berasa seperti kasur kesayangannku

"ngh…. Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di bawah"

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawaku aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, melewati ruang tengah yang sangat bersih. Ini aneh kapan aku membereskannya?

Aku tidak menyangka jika mandi membuat badanku segar dan merasa lebih ringan, aku kembali ke kamar sejenak aku terdiam melihat fotoku bersama yeoja chinguku tergeletak di atas meja nakas di sebelah kasur. Ingatan tadi malam kembali terlintas di fikiranku

"apakah itu mimpi?"

Aku tersenyum setelah mengingat perkataan himchan malam itu

"baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan menjalani hidupku yang berharga ini"

.

.

"Yongguk Hyung! Syukurlah kau sudah kembali!"

Daehyun menyambut kembali kedatanganku dengan senyuman bodoh yang terlihat di wajahnya

"kami sangat merindukanmu Hyung" Youngjae menambahkan

"liburan kalian bagaimana? Apa menyenangkan?"

Aku memulai pembicaraan

"tanpa Hyung suasana jadi sepi" zelo si maknae tinggi yang tadi diam saja menyahut

"apa nanti Hyung mau ikut bersama kami?" jong up bertanya disela kegiatan mengunyahnya

"kita akan pergi ke karaoke bersama beberapa teman, apa kau mau ikut?"

Daehyun menawarkan dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tebal terangkat ke atas membuat sebuah lengkungan

"maaf aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji"

Aku menolak secara halus agar tidak menyinggung

.

.

Aku mulai menjalani hidupku dengan normal tapi sekarang aku menjadi orang yang baru.

Kini aku menyadari betapa berharganya hidup, mulai dari sekarang aku berjanji pada diri sendiri dan Himchan aku dia tidak akan menyia nyiakan hidupku lagi.

Aku menyimpan bunga yang kubawa di depan batu nisan Himchan aku melihat nisan itu lekat lekat disana tertulis dengan tebam Kim Himchan. Aku menahan air mataku keluar dan mecoba untuk tersenyum

"gomawo Himchan, sekarang aku memahami arti hidup dan aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya lagi. Sekarang kau bisa tenang disana. Gomawo, Saranghae"

.

END

Cerita ini sebenernya choco temuin waktu ubek ubek flashdisk, ga terlalu sedih ya? mian kalau kurang memuaskan para readers chocho udah memperbaiki cara tulis loh walaupun dikit dikit hehehe :p kalau ada kurang atau ada yang mau di tambahin silahkan tulis di review kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat perkembangan cerita yang choco buat'-')/ sampai ketemu lagi di ff lain/bow/


End file.
